


Earth Skills

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bellamy was a kid, Earth Skills bored him to tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Skills

When Bellamy was a kid, Earth Skills bored him to tears. It was the kind of class rich kids with nothing better to do always aced, but he couldn't be bothered to even pay attention. And why would he? It's not like he'd ever see plants and animals from the books, nor would he need to know how to start a fire or build a shelter. There would be generations before people could go back to the ground.

Of course later reality made him reconsider, but even then he chose to learn instead of dwell. Okay, so he should've listened to that old bore Phil Johnson. If Johnson ever makes it down here, he'll make a perfect tent out of perfect vines, then kill himself a perfect rodent, roast him over a perfect fire, and regard that slacker Bellamy Blake with air of well-deserved superiority. Good for him.

Only when Bellamy, still bruised from the blast that nearly killed him and Finn, storms Mount Weather guns blazing (guns, plural – they have exactly two), he thinks about Johnson again. There's nothing he really expects to find here. For all he knows, his people are long dead, but he had to try to find them; had to make one last effort, because, like it or not, he fucking owed them. 

Funny, how Johnson's textbooks never mentioned anything about owing.

He's so sure he's on a suicide mission that he doesn't notice Clarke until she speaks to him, her voice calm as if she's talking down a spooked animal during an Earth Skills exercise. Behind her, Raven is rolling her eyes, and they're both _alive_ , alive, healthy, and whole, and nothing Bellamy ever read prepared him for how difficult it is to find a way to breathe now.

All he can think about in this single second is that Johnson didn't know shit about the ground.


End file.
